Las Vegas!
by cursedfear
Summary: The Sk gang go to Las Vegas get drunk and do mad things. Ren and Horo get married, Anna finds she has a gambling problem, Yoh becomes a striper plus more wild things happen. Lots of yaoi!
1. Beer

"Ahh, Las Vegas the city of lights!"

"Would you shut your mouth" Ordered Hao

"Don't talk to me like that, just because your Yoh's twin doesn't mean you get treated the same."

"Would you both shut up." Ordered Horo

"NO!" Yelled Ryu and Hao in unison

"Just shut up!"

"Yes ms. Anna"

Horo then started to walk off, attracted to a sign that said 'all you can eat $5' while Ryu was drawn to the building that had the sign 'All you can eat at Bunny Girls $5'.

Hao rolled his eyes. Chocolove and Faust then walked off, Chocolove into a comedy bar and Faust into a………………………………. whatever Faust would go into. Hao rolled his eyes again and followed Yoh, Ren and Anna (for some reason) into the closest casino. Ren went straight to the bar and Yoh and Anna went to the slot machines. Hao meanwhile went to look around.

**Hao**

"I don't see any point in being here."

They were supposed to be here to celebrate Hao passing his 'You must not try to take over the world' class but the other's just used it as an excuse to get pissed or loose all their money. He quickly walked passed Anna on the slot machine (I'll tell you why later) and up to a door that read 'Private'.

'Hey does that say pirate, ooh pirates are so cool, wait no it say's private. Hmmm even better.'

He looked around in case someone was coming, turned back to the door put his hand on the door handle….. then something happened in Hao's head.

('Hao' "_Voice_")

"_Hello Hao. Long time no see_."

'Wait. I don't remember having a voice in my head. Who are you?'

"_I'm Dave, the voice in your head_"

'Dave? That's such a cool name.'

"_I know. Anyway, don't do it_."

'Do what?'

"_I get stuck with the dumbass don't I. Don't. Open. The. Door_."

'Why?'

"_Because it's bad._"

'Do you know who's head your in. I am the great Hao Asakura and I am bad. Just watch, if you can."

He took another look around and pushed the door handle down. He slipped inside without anyone but Dave (In his head) knowing.

**Ren**

"Bottle of Budweiser"

"What's the magic word?" She looked him up and down and smirked "Hot stuff"

"Don't make me barf just get me a Budweiser. Now."

"You know you have a bad attitude" she got the Budweiser but never gave it to him "you can get your beers free. My car in the back in 5 minutes."

"How much will it cost to get you to go away."

She huffed gave him the bottle and held out her hand "$10 for the beer. If you don't want me some other guy in here will want me."

Ren gave her the money and drank his beer once he'd finished he cursed as he noticed Horo walking over. Horo sat next to him and ordered them both drinks.

"One bottle of Budweiser and a blue WKD please."

"$30 unless you want me in the back and you get them for free."

Horo pondered this and was about to answer when Ren did it for him.

"No man in his right mind would fuck you."

The lady huffed and walked off, Horo stared at Ren as they both started drinking unluckily for Horo he noticed.

"What the fuck are you staring at!"

"Nothing"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Fine I was staring at you."

Ren drank the rest of his beer and placed in on the bar Horo did the same a few minutes later.

**Yoh and Anna**

"So that's $10000 on one go"

"Why are you so lucky?"

Anna sent him a evil glare which was a sign for him to shut up luckily for him he picked up on this sign. Yoh turned back to his machine the moment he put his money in he heard Anna yelling.

"WHAT ONE OFF JUST ONE OFF!"

She slammed the machine and put another coin in Yoh was used to her doing that now she had done it about 300 times already. He was bored of the machine's he always lost, so he decided he'd go find the other guy's.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Yeah whatever"

He walked past Anna but not to the bathroom to the door. He snuck out and walked across the road to where Ryu had gone. When he went inside he was shocked, naked girls were walking around and he spotted Ryu in the corner fucking one so he went to the bar and started slowly to get pissed.

Me: Hope you liked. claps yay's first chappie done. Please R&R.

Ren: Please R&R so she won't bug me.

Me: Shut up! Oh I fogot to add this at the top, so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on this page, sadly. I only own the plot nothing else.

Me: That'll do. Bye bye till next time.


	2. Hao and the TV things

Okay Hello again. Ready for the next chapter. Well here it is Las Vegas! Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Sadly.

Chapter 2 – Hao and the TV things 

He shut the door quietly behind him and started to go up the long winding staircase. He stopped when he heard footsteps drawing closer. Looking around and he spotted a conveniently placed gap in the wall; he quickly ran into the gap his poncho following after him. A man came into view he was whistling the annoying tune of James Blunt 'Your Beautiful'. Hao cursed under his breath, he would have that stupid song stuck in his head all night. The man heard him and turned around there eyes met for a split second, but the man fell to the floor a few minutes later. His face was all burned and sadly he was breathing. Hao chuckled and carried on up the stairs. Until he came face to face with a door.

"Stupid door. Stupid humans."

He pushed down the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Looking around for something to smash it open with he noticed it needed a password. He smiled at the thought of the stupid humans and their stupid locks.

"Spirit of Fire. Burn it down. It's not needed."

The Spirit of Fire appeared behind him then vanished after he turned the door into ashes. He smiled in success and walked through. There was nobody in there just some computer things. Striding over to them he noticed some TV screens.

"What the Fuck?"

He looked puzzled at the screens for a minute then he heard a voice.

"_Hao_"

"Is that you again Dave?"

"_No you fool it is I the authoress._"

"What is a-"

"_Shut up. Now go over to the TV things._"

"Why?"

"_Just do it!_"

"Okay, Okay"

He walked over to the screens looking around for anybody in the room who might of heard him talking to himself. When he finally got to the screens he tripped on the wires. Getting up as soon as he hit the floor.

"I was meant to do that."

He brushed himself off and looked at the screens. They had people on them, all of them. There were ones from outside some from inside. By the slot machines and by the card tables. They showed everywhere, everywhere but the bathrooms. He looked through all of them; he then noticed one with a familiar person on it.

It was a girl with mid-length blonde hair and was wearing a short black dress. She was playing the slot machines, well more like addicted to the slot machines. She was hitting it whenever she lost and jumped up when she won. While he was watching, trying to figure out who it was she started to dance around after winning.

"Anna?" he said puzzled.

He then heard a scream and some shouts from down the stairs. He dragged himself away from the screen in time to see a guard pointing a gun at him. He smirked as more guards came to join him.

"Your under arrest"

"I don't think so"

In an instant the place where the guards were standing set alight they burned to death and Hao merely smiled. He turned back to the screens and a great plan came to his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Hope you liked it. Please review I need reviews other wise I won't post anymore.

Hao: But I want to know what my evil plan is

Me: Shut Up!

Hao: I don't take orders from you!

Me: I'll make you Gay.

Hao: Okay I'll shut up.

Me: Hehehe


	3. Kisses in the bathroom

Okay if you didn't already know this fic is a roulette fic. If you don't know what one of them is. Look it up in the Dictionary! Anyway. This chapter is about Horo and Ren. We left them when they were at the bar so here it goes. First things first

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Sadly.

Chapter 3- Kisses in the bathroom 

"Wow, you're a fast drinker"

"No I'm not. Just faster than you."

Horo called over a bartender and whispered something in his ear.

"What the fuck"

"Just wait"

Ren glared at him but Horo just ignored him, the bartender came over putting 2 shots on the bar.

"$30 please mate."

" Sure here you go"

Horo handed him the money with a smirk, Ren just carried on glaring at him. The bartender gave him his change and a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Now Ren drink up"

"I don't take orders from anyone let alone you! And who the fuck was that?"

"It says on here his name is Billy. Why is little Renny jealous?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sure your not. Well bottoms up"

Ren picked up the glass and downed it the same time as Horo, who ordered another round from the barmaid this time. Ren paid for this round and they both downed them again.

"Oh yeah, why were you staring at me earlier?"

"I wasn't staring at you"

"Yes you were you even admitted it"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did."

"Well anyway I got to go to the bathroom."

"Just be gone"

Horo walked off into the toilets followed slowly after by Billy the 'bartender' Ren shuddered and ordered another drink. Shortly after he looked over to the door of the toilets Horo was still in there. Why would he care he had got rid of Horo and for once without force, then why did he care so much. Leaving his drink he left the bar and went into the toilets. Only to be met at the door by a random dude in a pink dress.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you"

"Well you're not me. And why the fuck are you wearing a dress, a pink one at that?"

"Hey dude I'm a random person I'm random, remember."

The dude ran off out of the casino and Ren stood there stunned for a minute. He shook himself off and went inside.

Inside leaning on the sink were Horo and Billy in the middle of a deep passionate kiss, Horo was pushing him against the sink, they were both topless, and their erections touched and made it more likeable. Billy's hands ran through Horo blue hair while Horo's hands pinned him to the side tightly. Ren ran back out of the door and back to the bar were the random person was sitting.

"I told you not to go in there"

Ren turned to him and smacked him clean off his bar stool, but sadly he got up straight away.

"This is the thanks I get from wanting to help people"

He walked out of the casino again as Horo came out of the bathroom his hair all in a mess and him trying to make his shirt look nicer. He sent Ren a smile and sat next to him, Ren kept cool and ordered them both drinks.

"Would your boyfriend like one too?" Ren asked in a sarcastic tone

"What?…….. Oh that was you that came in and ran out."

"Wow did you work that out all by yourself or did someone tell you?" he said in the same tone.

"Well it's not my fault you walked in on us. Anyway we only kissed _you _stopped us from fucking."

"Glad I was useful for something"

"You weren't actually I'm going to his hotel room tonight."

"Great thanks for telling me about your love life."

"What's your problem anyway?"

Ren turned away from him and drank his drink Horo got his drink but carried on looking at him. He guessed this was a hard subject for him as he wasn't gay (even how much he wanted him to be) but he wanted to know why him kissing (A/N A bit of an understatement I know but still) another guy bugged him so much.

"Stop staring!"

"No not until you tell me why you care so much"

"Because… Because… none of your business!"

Horo realised this wasn't going to work so he decided to drop it. Horo turned to the bar and continued to drink his beer in silence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Me: Yay all done

Horo: Damn you Ren he was cute

Ren: Shut up

Horo: Ren's jealous.

Ren: SHUT UP!

Me: Both of you shut up! Now please review or I won't update.


	4. A gay man’s calling

Okay I know I've taken long updating but anyway. This chapter is about Yoh. If you want to know what happens read on if not then that's your problem. So here it goes chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Sadly.

Chapter 4- A gay man's calling 

The only reason Yoh had come with everyone to Vegas was because Anna had forced him to and now he was all alone getting drunk. He tuned out every sound around him as he drank his last beer and left the strip club. He was in a daze; something was calling him, calling him to somewhere else. He could of past any famous person, he could have been stopped by the police for drugs, he didn't care. All he could hear was a voice of whistling men of whistling women a crowd watching something or someone.

He stopped walking and stopped outside another strip club 'Guy's in leather' it was called. He looked up at the sign and smiled, snapping out of his trance he went inside. Men in leather underwear and outfits walked around freely without any care in the world. This he didn't mind he preferred men to women any day, well he wasn't fussy but he felt more relaxed here. Gazing around the steamy room he noticed someone familiar. He narrowed his eyes to try getting a better look.

It was Lyserg in a black lacy thong on stage pole dancing. Yoh walked forward to get a better look. Just in time as he started to take off his thong. Yoh sat down next to a taller man with blonde hair, spiked blonde hair. Yoh looked at him……… it was Marco! He looked back at Lyserg as he started to lick up and down the pole. Yoh was starting to get turned on by the little green haired shaman and so was his 'friend'. Yoh ignored it and focused on Lyserg but this just made it worse. He got up and ran into the bathroom.

Sitting on the sink waiting for his goddamn erection to stop, it stopped just as Lyserg walked into the bathroom. They stared at each other for a moment in an awkward silence. Lyserg found it too awkward and went into the toilet, Yoh cursed and went back into the club. Another guy was on the stage Lyserg had been on and was very good; everyone was paying attention to him well nearly everyone. Yoh noticed a girl sitting on her own in the corner with her head down. But before he could go see if she was all right he was dragged aside by someone.

He was wearing 'short' leather shorts, his black hair covered one eye and his eyes were a soft hazel. Yoh stared at him for a moment, as the guy looked him up and down.

"I'm guessing you're a customer"

"Y.. Y..Yeah"

"Well you're a cute customer, you fancy one in the back?"

"I guess."

The guy grabbed Yoh's hand and pulled him into an empty back room. He closed the door and looked at him seductively.

"Right seem as you're probably new to this. Well are you? Have you ever done anything with another man before?"

"No"

"Right, so we won't fuck. What's your name anyway?"

"Yoh"

"My names Darren"

Yoh nodded, Darren closed in the gap between them and put his lips on Yoh's. Yoh kissed back allowing him entry to his mouth when his tongue asked. They fell back onto the bed still locked in a deep kiss. Darren was on top and broke the kiss, licking Yoh's lips before he started to kiss his neck, as he did this their erection rubbed against one another making it even better. Yoh let out a small moan and Daren stopped and smiled.

"Am I good enough?"

"You're excellent"

Darren took off Yoh's T-shirt and kissed down his chest. But Yoh stopped him and bought him back up to face him, catching his lips in a kiss as a distraction he managed to pull off his shorts. Darren didn't seem to care he just deepened the kiss, unbuttoning and pulling down both Yoh's trousers and his boxers. Yoh broke the kiss and laid in shock.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a bit nervous. Plus you said no sex."

"Did I step over the line a bit?"

"Sorry I'm just not used to this."

"Okay. Do you want me to stop?"

"No just no sex. Promise"

"Promise"

Yoh kissed him again and let him continue. Darren moved slowly down his chest to his member, he licked it up and down, Yoh let out a small moan. He did it once again and Yoh started to become impatient.

"Stop teasing me. Please"

Darren smirked and put Yoh's member in his mouth still licking it with his tongue he moved his mouth up and down his penis. Yoh let out moans that he just couldn't keep in. Darren moved his mouth slowly off his member and smirked. Yoh pulled him up to his face and kissed him passionately unfortunately they were interrupted by a man bursting into the room.

"DARREN! YOU CAME IN HERE 10 MINUITES AGO! YOU KNOW IT ONLY LASTS 10 MINUTES! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW YOUR NEEDED ON STAGE 3!"

The man left the room and Darren huffed, getting off Yoh he put on his shorts and threw Yoh his shirt. Yoh pulled it on and pulled up his boxers and trousers.

"Sorry about that yeah. They expect you to give someone oral and normal sex in 10 minutes it can't be done."

Yoh stood up and Darren handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"My number. You're the best guy I've ever had, but actually not had."

Yoh walked over to the door but Darren stopped him, turning him around and pushing him up against the wall. He gave him a long final kiss and left. Yoh shook his head and left the room as well. He then walked over to the bar and ordered a drink.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Me: You like. Oh if you haven't already guessed this is a Yaoi chapter. Don't worry I will start warning you about them.

Yoh: That was so good.

Ren: Thanks for that Yoh.

Me: don't forget to review. Bye, bye.


	5. The plan goes wrong

I knew you would come back and read my story even though it's crap. I have to warn you this chapter does contain Yaoi so if you don't like don't read, even though I see absolutely nothing wrong with it. This chapters about Hao and his evil plan by the way. Anything else I need to tell you… No I think that's it. Well have fun reading!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 5- The plan goes wrong.**

Looking over the screens, he had complete power over all the puny humans who were throwing their money away as if it was rubbish. His mind was working over time hatching his brilliant plan so he never realized a random dog walking over to him, peeing on his leg then walking off. He needed someone to help him in his plan but who? Every one of the guys was probably pissed out of their brains by now and couldn't help him even if he brainwashed them. He looked over the screens watching them all like a hawk looking for its prey and then he spotted in one of the top screens was a face looking, staring at him. Hao stared at the screen and was really puzzled to how she had got there.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Hao fell back in shock.

The girl in the screen started laughing which made Hao very annoyed. He jumped up from the floor and threw a punch at the girl. The screen shattered into thousands of tiny pieces but the girl still remained. She was no longer laughing but smiling. Hao stared in amazement as she pulled herself out of the screen and stood in front of Him.

She was quite tall and skinny, her long brown hair came out at the sides but at the bottom went into a long ponytail covered in ribbon. She was wearing red shorts, a red top and you guessed it red boots. Two things stood out about her, she had one blue and one green eye and possibly one of the weirdest things Hao had ever seen on a human, a monkey tail.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully

"…"

"Hello, anyone in"

"… Who the Fuck are you?"

"It would be nice if you said hello then I might have said, but you never said hello. You need to be more cheerful," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"What?" silence "fine, hello"

She smiled and swirled on the spot, Hao now started to get 'slightly' annoyed with the hyper little girl.

"Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, my name is Kiva Ember but everyone calls me Kii."

"Well hello Kii"

"You never told me who you were."

"Not going to happen"

She pouted again and mumbled something that Hao couldn't quite hear. Hao's Hair suddenly caught fire and Kii started rolling around on the floor laughing. Hao was starting to get tired of her laugh and just stood there.

"Spirit of water"

A blue version of the spirit of fire appeared then disappeared taking the fire with it. Hao's hair was still perfect and wasn't even cooked, Kii was annoyed by this and stood up.

"I didn't find that funny"

"I did but not anymore"

"Wait, are you a Shaman?"

She nodded and a little cat-like spirit with big ear's appeared in her arms. Hao laughed a bit at tiny spirit.

"I'm Hao Asakura, I'm also a shaman"

"Nice to meet you Hao, oh by the way this is Kiyot."

Hao sat down on a chair and watched her as she watched him.

"LEGO SHOES!" she screamed pointing at Hao's shoes and dropping Kiyot.

"What?"

"Your shoes where did you get them?"

"…I…found them,"

"You lie!"

"No, I don't"

"I'll do anything for those shoes. Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Well, that's what I said."

"If you be my minion in my little scheme, I'll give you a pair at the end."

"Okay. Just as long as I get paid."

"How about, under the minimum wage?"

"Yay! Under the minimum wage!"

Hao started telling her the plan. 1 hour later she finally understood that they were in a casino.

5 hours later

(Annoying elevator music)

"Do you finally understand?"

"Yep"

"So who are you?"

"Kii"

"No. I mean what do you do?"

"Oh………. I don't know."

1 hour later

(More annoying elevator music)

"Okay I understand now"

"Great, now lets roll."

Hao looked at the screens and saw no one coming so they decided this was the right time to begin operation:

'**The world will be mine!'**

They sneaked down the stairs, keeping to the walls, making sure if anyone came along they wouldn't be seen. They reached the door and Hao peered out.

"Right, it's clear"

"Hao"

"What?"

"Why do you have pee an your leg?"

"What?... Oh my god! WTF! Did you pee on me?"

"Wasn't me,"

"Great just what I need."

Hao was trying to get the pee off his leg so Kii thought he wouldn't mind if she goes for a little walk, so she did.

She was astonished by the sheer size of the casino and all the amazing flashing lights. She walked down an aisle of slot machines but was stopped by a crazy blonde girl dancing around her and singing. After she finally got away from her she went to the bar and ordered the strongest alcohol. As soon as the alcohol touched her tongue she was drunk and walking out of the casino, pulled by Hao.

He pulled her outside and into a 'male' strip club and threw her on a chair. Hao looked around and saw a guy in an army officer's outfit was onstage stripping but he wasn't surrounded by girls he was surrounded by guys. He looked at the sign above the bar and read 'A gay mans calling'. Hao wanted to follow Kii when she was thrown out but instead he walked over to a stage with a guy in a black thong pole dancing and sat in front of him.

He started having an erection but he didn't care he just focused on the guy. Hao began to lick his lips and was getting very sweaty watching him. Sadly to Hao's disappointment the guy was finished and was replaced by another one. The guy in the black thong stood in front of Hao.

"I haven't seen you around here before. New?"

"Yeah… I mean I've never been to a place like this before."

"Ooh I like your voice."

The man straddled Hao and kissed him violently. Hao kissed back and surprised himself when he started to enjoy it. The man broke the kiss and smirked.

"I'm Brad by the way"

"Hao"

Brad smirked again and kissed him again, this time Hao allowed him entry into his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Brad put one arm over Hao's shoulder and his other he used to massage Hao's member. Hao moaned in his mouth and Brad smiled. He kept massaging his member and started sucking on Hao's neck, Hao didn't know what to do so started to massage Brad's member. Brad stopped sucking on his neck and moaned, leaving Hao's member he let him do all the work, his fingers tangled in Hao's long hair and their tongues were yet again in a battle. They stopped kissing to get air and Hao started to feel more confident.

"You like that?" Hao teased

"Yeah!"

"I can't hear you"

"God your good. Of course that's good. Bitch!"

"BRAD!"

Hao stopped and Brad got off him, kissed him one last time and walked off. The guy next to Hao was looking at him; Hao gave him a weary smile and turned to the stage. Only to see YOH!

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

This was a pretty long chapter, Yay go me. Please review I need reviews. You don't just have to read the story and not review, please review. I like seeing what people think. Even if you thought it sucked please tell me otherwise I can't make it better.

Almost forgot-

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. All I own is the plot and the other characters.

The next chapter won't take as long as this one don't worry, I have it all in my head… somewhere.

Sophie


End file.
